villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darkiplier
'''Darkiplier '''is what fans call markiplier when he is acting differently from his usual behavior, instead having a more dark, creepey, erie personality and is trying to scare the fanbase. He has appeared in many Markiplier videos and as of late, he is now recognized by the fanbase as a separate being rather than a personality. He is the darker, more evil version of Markiplier and was created by the actual fanbase according to Markiplier. Background Characteristics Darkiplier is often depictied with light shining below him, creepily smiling towards the camera with his head turned sideways, and his eyes up. This is to emphasise the fear factor. He is a much darker version of markiplier as he often scares the audience. The scares are effective especially when the video itself is horrific in nature (example: a realy good horror game). On multiple occasions Darkiplier has told the viewers that there is something behind them (a possible reference to a jumpscare) and that there would be dire consequences if they turned around. Other times Markiplier (as Darkiplier) would acknowledge that he is being creepy/strange in cases such as when Markiplier was playing Pizza Delivery 2.0 he was looking straight into the webcam making a scary face ans turns back to focus on the screan to focus more on the game but looks back at the webcam from time to time. As time passed on the fanbase relized that Darkiplier is a separate entity and resulted in him making several appearences in Mark's videos. Danger in Fiction In the Danger in Fiction video series, darkiplier is the main antagonist simply called "The Host". In it, Dark uses random people and has them complete a "story" that he wrote which is really a series of tasks that he orders the person to do. First he makes Daniel Sinclair perform a story for him and cooperates with him but towards the end he starts to resist. The result is that he becomes mentally unstable and gets sent to an insanr asylum. In chapter 2, Dark ends up going after Daniel's friend, Ryan and forces him to play his game after writing for him a "story". Ryan resists and is soon forced to an unknown location where Dark tells him that he has written "Best Sellers" and David and him were the center of each story. He forces Ryan to stay in the chair until he can sooperate but Ryan breaks loos and escapes. Apperence Darkiplier is typically just Markiplier but his skin is darker because of video editing or its pixelated, or black and white. In Danger in Fiction he wears a light tan trench coat, a t-shirt underneath, and he has a blindfold over his eyes that is stained with blood and blood is seen dripping down to his neck as if one or both of his eye(s) were jabbed out however in DIF chapter 2 he is seen having two functioning eyes so it could be just for scare. Personality Darkiplier is the evil version of Markiplier. He is dark, cruel, creepy and uses fear to scare the audience and the fanbase. In Danger in Fiction Dark seems to be obssesed with writing his stories and will use force to make his victums cooperate. Category:Internet Villains Category:Internet Trolling Category:Internet Memes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Demon Category:Evil Creation Category:Fan Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Lord Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed